Collision
by Queen Kasumi
Summary: AU: the appearance of a portal in Konoha prompts further investigation by their shinobi only to find a world filled with Pokémon and people who look just like them (and slightly different personalities). A mutated Ninetails is behind the mess and together Naruto and his Pokémon Trainer counterpart must stop him.


_**Author's Note:**__ I previously posted this story earlier this year and was totally unsatisfied with its plot and format, hence its removal and rewriting/editing. I will be updating once every 2 weeks or so, so bear with me. I have every intention of finishing this story lol; it'll be a first for me if I do :) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I lay no claim to any Pokémon or Naruto characters, I claim the plot and the OC's._

Summary – AU: the appearance of a portal in Konoha prompts further investigation by their shinobi only to find a world filled with Pokémon and people who look just like them (and slightly different personalities). A mutated Ninetails is behind the mess and together Naruto and his Pokémon Trainer counterpart must stop him.

**Notes:**

Miko – shrine maiden

Most Pokémon featured in this story will be 1st – 4th generation as I am most familiar with these creatures (and they're what I grew up with… and I am possibly biased towards them :P)

The characters in the Naruto world have counterparts in my version of the Pokémon world, so it's AUs all 'round; hopefully it isn't too confusing (otherwise just ask).

Thoughts are in italics, and the story is told in present tense unless stated otherwise. Thanks!

**I**

**Homecoming**

_Shrine of the 3 Legendary Beasts  
Ilex Forest_

"He is near."

The statement caused a strange sensation to pool in her stomach as the long white haired female inhaled deeply through her nostrils, expelling the air through her lips as she glanced at her grandfather who appeared at her side.

Lines graced his dark eyes, his short white hair combed by the spring breeze that washed over the pair as they stood on the footbridge overlooking the enchanted pond. Despite the fact that the gardens were at the back of the shrine, both Jiraiya and his granddaughter were connected with the forest that immediately surrounded the shrine, and they could both sense the approach of their own prodigal trainer.

Ume's lips pursed as the blonde head swam to mind, the very blonde head that left their shrine seven years prior and had not bothered to return since. She suspected that it had been his pride, and shame that had kept him away for so long.

_And rightfully so_, she found herself thinking bitterly as the events leading up to his unprecedented departure floated to the surface of her mind.

"The gates, Ume," Jiraiya interrupted, his granddaughter's dark hazel gaze brightening as the female nodded.

"Alakazam," she called, unperturbed by the sudden appearance of the psychic Pokemon on the grassy edge of the pond before them.

"Open the gates," she murmured, her eyes shining involuntarily as the Pokemon evaporated into the warm late morning air.

"Naruto is finally home," Jiraiya spoke, the pair sharing a glance that betrayed both their sense of excitement and wariness that came with his return. They loved Naruto, but so much had happened and has happened since he last saw them. Neither could not help but feel somewhat anxious.

The creak of the large wooden gates echoed in the air, and taking their cue, Jiraiya moved towards the cobbled footpath, his granddaughter lagging reluctantly behind.

**X**

Naruto was not exactly excited to be returning to the only place that could really be called his _home_. He should have been happy, or in the very least somewhat excited, but standing before a large clearing seemingly in the middle of nowhere, all such feelings eluded him. If he were to be honest, all he felt was a sense of dread invading his insides.

His fists clenched as he thought of his journey up until that point. Arriving at the Shrine at five years old, an orphan and inheriting two sisters in his godfather's family before leaving the Shrine six years later to make a name for himself. He had certainly achieved his latter goal as he thought of his wins at the Indigo Plateau Conference the previous year and the Silver Conference a few months back. He was well on his way to being one of the most prominent Trainers in the world. It helped that his main rival from Pokémon School, had equalled his feats in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions.

_Sasuke._

Naruto smirked to himself as he thought of the dark haired male who had taken a break the previous year and returned to his home town in Goldrenrod City for family business. Despite their rival status, the two were unlikely friends, both united by their love for Pokémon and the challenge of outdoing the other.

A slight breeze rustled his thick blonde hair as he took in a deep breath. Contemplating his recent journey of seven years and its highs and lows, he was back to where it all started, to the one place that should have been a haven. If only he hadn't left in the manner he did.

He suppressed a sigh. There was no point in reliving the past. He needed only to pick up the pieces. Ignoring the anxiety that settled in the pit of his stomach, Naruto closed his eyes to the clearing. Although the Shrine was hidden to human eyes, he knew with every fibre of his being that he was right by its entrance, just as he knew his distinctive features from that of every other person.

His eyes flew open at the sound of large gates creaking open. Nostalgia overwhelmed him as the entrance fell back to reveal a white path lined with unlit stone lanterns. He looked directly past the path to the courtyard at the centre where a sole white-haired figure waited, dressed in traditional attire. Unsure of whether to feel relieved or concerned seeing his godfather standing on his own, Naruto tried to bring himself to smile. His lips didn't move, and deciding to focus his energy on moving his body towards the older man, he forced his steps forward.

_It's now or never._

**X**

**Seven Years Earlier**

_Shrine of the 3 Legendary Beasts  
Ilex Forest_

I just don't think you're ready yet, Naruto.

_The statement echoed in the recesses of his mind as he sat on his bed, staring at the Pokéball in his hand. He had been at the Pokémon Academy for over 4 years now, and at his age the majority of his class were already planning their journeys and arranging themselves in trios to travel. _

_His Godfather's words wounded him deeply. He expected him to be supportive, but Jiraiya had been anything but. He refused to give his blessing, and he couldn't understand why. Shikamaru had offered to travel with him along with Tenten. He had the skills, he had the money left behind by his parents, all that was left was a lack of support._

_A knock sounded on his door, and without waiting for acknowledgement it slid open. A dark blonde haired female appeared with soft brown eyes. She entered silently, taking a seat alongside him swiftly. Naruto could only watch her socks as she moved._

_Nine years his senior, Shiroibara served as the motherly figure in his life. She was the one who scolded him the most, more than her Uncle Jiraiya. She was the rock of their unconventional family, and despite the fact he wanted to be alone, he didn't have the heart to chase her out._

"_Naruto, I know you're upset," she began gingerly with pursed lips. She turned to face him, her expression stern. "But Uncle has his own reasons for not letting you travel…"_

"_He thinks I can't do it Bara!" he snapped, his eyes brightened with the moisture that gathered there._

_The older girl sighed sympathetically as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

"_No one thinks that, Naruto-"_

"_Then why won't he let me go?" he demanded, his hand now a fist over the pokéball in his palm._

_And for the first time in his life, the one who he could rely on for her honesty could not answer him. She simply stared at him, her own eyes stinging as she cleared her throat._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I'm afraid I agree with Uncle on this one. I don't think now is the time for you to travel," was all she said before turning to leave his room. The warmth that she initially brought immediately evaporated as tears fell against his cheeks, dropping to the floor in a constant drip._

No one believes in me.

_It was at that very moment, with a bitter heart, Naruto decided not to put of his journey. He wouldn't leave in a week's time. He would leave that night._

_And he did._

**X**

Why Ume abandoned her grandfather at the fringe of the courtyard was not difficult to conclude. The sickening feeling that overwhelmed her at the thought of seeing Naruto face to face again was too much to process. She left for the pavilion in the far corner of the shrine gardens instead.

The sweet fragrant air greeted her nostrils as she stepped into the green atmosphere. Flowers lined her path as she continued along to the red pavilion that rose alongside the plum blossom tree. Seeing the pink flowers grace the thin brown limbs of the tree made her cringe.

_The plum blossom was in bloom when you were born, and so your mother named you for them._ She dismissed her grandfather's voice as she ventured towards the crimson structure, only to be caught off guard by a figure that knelt within the open walls.

Her long pink hair was straight, falling to her waist while her forehead was concealed behind a fringe that ended above her eyes. A green bow pulled some of her hair away from her pale face, but even at a distance Ume recognised her instantly and came to a halt. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting her light brown eyes squarely.

"I didn't realise that you were coming so early, Sakura," Ume greeted, masking the disappointment of having company when she wanted solace with a smile.

The younger female rose to her feet silently, her face devoid of any emotion.

"Sorry Ume, I would've thought Jiraya let you know I would be coming over," she replied as she took a seat on the edge of the pavilion. Ume waived off the apology with dismissive hand as she went to join the pinkette on the seat.

"I think he was just anxious about Naruto's arrival; they're out there in the courtyard as we speak," Ume informed, watching Sakura's face carefully. If there was one thing Ume admired about Sakura, it was her ability to hide her emotions well. She had done so on what resulted in being Naruto's last day with them when she wrote him a letter detailing her feelings. She had kept a brave face when a reply was returned rejecting her heart. Ume was totally oblivious to the incident until Sakura told her the week before when she went to inform her of Naruto's homecoming.

As if reading her thoughts, Sakura glanced at Ume with a weak smile.

"That is ancient history, Ume. That was seven years ago, I've moved on since then."

It was her hollow voice that betrayed the lie, but Ume cared for her enough to overlook it. Instead, she placed a hand on her friend's leg.

"I know, Sakura, that's one of the things I love about you, you are willing to let things go…"

Ume's voice cracked as she thought of the note Naruto left the night he went without warning.

_Thank you for everything that you've done for me these past few years. Thank you for taking me in, and thank you for looking after me well. I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, but I feel that now is the time for me to find my own dreams. I can't say when I'll be back, but all I know is that I am forever grateful for your kindness. Naruto._

The words made her eyes burn as she shook her head.

"You do yourself no favours reliving those memories Ume. The fact of the matter is that Naruto is home, and you have to face him one way or another," Sakura stated bluntly before adding with a tight smile, "Like me."

Ume sighed heavily.

"I suppose you're right," she murmured, at which Sakura grinned.

"I'm _always _right Ume," she replied matter-of-factly.

Ume rolled her eyes as the pair went to stand. "Only sometimes," she relented as she looked towards the direction of the courtyard. Sakura's eyes followed hers, and this time her green gaze was clouded.

"Let's go," the pink haired female prompted. Her companion nodded silently in reply as the pair left the pavilion.

**X**

**Konohagakure  
Hokage's Office**

Tsunade stood with her back to her desk as she glanced out over Konoha. The buildings glistened below in the noonday sun, the azure sky scattered carelessly with wisps of cloud. She could see villagers going about their daily chores, in her mind hearing the general chatter and noise of the village. The scene was in stark contrast with their current predicament.

Tsunade sighed as she recalled events recounted from two weeks ago. The initial report had been slightly bizarre.

_Strange creatures noted roaming in the forest… oversized birds flying in the sky…_

The first reports a fortnight earlier from the night patrol read as such, and Tsunade had not given the one-off remarks any more thought (aside from a stern warning for including unnecessary information) until a few days earlier when such creatures were actually encountered in the forest.

_A fire-breathing dragon appeared and attacked the post accompanied by several other creatures that quickly overpowered us…_

It sounded ridiculous, like something out of a fantasy comic. Tsunade's brow furrowed as her thoughts recollected the events from the previous evening when several of these 'creatures' were captured and forwarded onto the Intelligence Division for further investigation. At that point in time, the Hokage was still waiting on their report.

_Creatures with elemental abilities, what could this possibly mean?_

Tsunade mulled over the possibilities. Creatures with elemental abilities weren't entirely unheard of, like the Tailed-Beasts, but from what the reports suggested, these were not just any sort of _beast_. Their way of communication was foreign and limited. She could only wait on Morino's report for any real confirmation of the next step.

_If they are a type of ninjutsu or summoned creature, this will be dealt with swiftly. But if they're not…_

Tsunade's amber eyes remained lingered on the village below, ignoring the gnawing foreboding that that lingered in her chest.

**X**

**Ilex Forest**

Bara's thoughts drifted with the wind that washed over her, rustling the leaves in the trees and covering her with a sense of calm. Pine infiltrated the air, and she savoured the scent, reliving the memories that came with it.

_Oh Aunty Tsunade! If only you could see me now…_

Her father's older sister was the one who taught her everything she knew about breeding and caring for Pokémon. What she learned in the three short years she was with her ignited in her a passion for breeding and raising Pokémon. Having graduated from the prestigious Pokémon Academy with qualifications in Breeding and Care of Pokémon, Bara had gone on to make a name for herself. Setting herself apart from other breeders, she made it her specialty breeding shiny canine Pokémon, and it was something she was very fond of.

"And yet there's no place like home," she murmured, glancing around the trees that were as familiar to her as her own skin.

She smiled as she thought of her family. Jiraiya was an excellent father to her. Though no one could ever take the place that Nawaki left, Jiraiya had forged his own place in her heart and equally deserved to be there. Her lips quirked at the female she took in as her younger sister. "Pretty Ume" she nicknamed her with her white hair and brown eyes. She underestimated her beauty, and perhaps that was her greatest charm. Then there was Naruto.

Bara frowned as she paused midstep, considering the blonde runaway.

"Oh Naruto-"

The sudden sound of a blast nearby shook the ground as she fell to her knees. Her bare arms were laced with goosebumps as the air turned cold. Bara had enough spiritual sense to realise before seeing anything that something sinister had entered the area immediately around her.

"**Tell me where the Shrine to the Three Legendary Beasts lies."**

The icy voice forced its way into her thoughts and Bara's emerald eyes narrowed against her surroundings.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded aloud, standing to her feet. The forest was darker now, and the trees surrounding them were visibly being moved with the wind, but she couldn't hear any rustling. A slow panic began to sweep her body.

"**Either you tell me, or die."**

The response chilled her to her core. Dismissing the fear that tugged at her heart, she shoved a hand into her back pocket, feeling for three pokéballs. She pursed her lips as she thought of her three Pokémon. One had been her father's, the other Tsunade's and one from Jiraiya. The thought brought a tender smile to her lips.

"At least I'm not alone," she muttered as she pulled the balls from her pocket, releasing them into the air.

"Go Blastoise, Electabuzz and Swellow!"

The air around them hummed as the bright light faded to reveal the summoned Pokémon.

It was then she saw the purple dome appear in the clearing, revealing a canine Pokémon at its centre. Locking eyes with the beady red glare of the Pokémon, a searing pain shot through her body as she screamed.

"**So be it."**

**X**

**Konoha Forest**

It was the sound of a scream that caught the quartet's attention as they swiftly picked up on the sound, silently roaming the forest and centering in on the voice from their various perches throughout the forest. Kakashi arrived at the clearing first with a crinkled brow, closely inspecting the surrounds. His team arrived mere moments after, also mirroring his actions as they looked along the circle of trees that bristled in the warm spring air. A net of afternoon light seeped through the thick foliage above casting an eerie light upon them.

The clearing was empty, and yet something in the air put the four of them on guard. Sasuke's eyes widened first as the air around them began to shimmer, their forest surrounds melting before their eyes only to materialise looking different to where they initially had been.

_It's a trap!_

Before the thought could gain some traction, a voice shattered Kakashi's concentration.

"Get out of the way!" the female bellowed from behind as Kakashi looked up in time to see a vortex of fire headed straight for him.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves in time to avoid the attack, reappearing behind the female who stood with three creatures similar to the ones that the Intelligence Division were currently holding.

_What in Agni's name is going on?_

"**Give me access to the Shrine; you are wasting your time fighting me."**

Kakashi winced as the regal voice filled his mind, his brow deeply furrowed as he searched for the source of the voice. A pale purple dome was visible several hundred metres ahead of him laced with black lightening.

"And my answer is _no_," the female replied defiantly as a large bird creature circled the air above them.

"Swellow, Whirlwind, Electabuzz, charge the whirlwind with Thunder," she cried as a large striped creature ignited with lightening that it channeled just as the female commanded into the air, the whirlwind enveloping the yellow light and headed directly for the dome.

"**Enough!"**

The masculine voice was the last thing Kakashi remembered as he witnessed with narrow eyes the dome increase in its size to swallow the incoming attack and the female before him along with the area immediately surrounding them. Kakashi felt his stomach lurch as the dome swallowed him too. His eyes instinctively flew shut as he braced himself, his ears ringing.

"Sensei!"

A blonde head was the first thing that met his gaze as Kakashi peered at Naruto first before counting Sakura who was a few metres away kneeling at the side of an unconscious figure. Kakashi recognised her almost immediately from moments before. Rising to his feet, he kept his eyes on her as Sakura checked her vitals.

"She's still alive, not badly hurt from what I can see," she reported as she stood to her feet.

Kakashi nodded outwardly, although inwardly his mind was coursing with the events that had just unfolded. The female, at this stage, was the least of his worries.

"What happened?" Naruto probed. Kakashi remained silent, deep in thought.

_How am I meant to explain this to Tsunade?_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**__ thanks for reading; please feel free to review! I don't mind flames as long as there is reason to them; senselessness in anything is a waste of time in my opinion :P. Always have purpose in what you do – there's some free advice for you lol._

_Forgive any OOCness, but do comment about it if it's terrible. I can only improve where reviewers/readers are kind enough to point any weaknesses out. Many thanks :) - QK_


End file.
